1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-airconditioner including a plurality of outdoor units and a plurality of indoor units and, more particularly, it relates to uniting of refrigerant conveying conduits which connect the outdoor units and the indoor units of the multi-airconditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a multi-airconditioner including a plurality of outdoor units, a plurality of indoor units and refrigerant conveying conduits therebetween, it has been heretofore required to provide a plurality of refrigerant conveying conduits for every group of the indoor units connected with each outdoor unit. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 56-49856 discloses an example of the multi-airconditioner of this kind.
In the conventional multi-airconditioner of this kind, the total number of the coolant conveying conduits connected between the outdoor units and the indoor units, as a whole, is equal to the sum of the conduits contained in the respective groups. Therefore, as the number of the outdoor units increases, the number of the conduits increases accordingly. The increase of the number of the conduits gives rise to several inconvencences. For example, the piping work becomes complicated and the cost of the piping work is increased, depending upon the increase of the number of conduits used. Available space in a building is decreased owing to increase of volume of a shaft required for piping.